Strong, But Not Invincible
by MoonlitTheft
Summary: <html><head></head>So maybe Miyako had been on to something when she reminded Eiri that Kaname had mentioned that it wasn't safe to go out into town the next few days. Of course, coupled with the fact that she keeps getting reprimanded for sneaking out after lights out, Eiri had simply done the same as she'd always done; ignored the warning. { Kaname x Eiri } { Drabble }</html>


So maybe Miyako had been on to something when she reminded Eiri that Kaname had mentioned that it wasn't safe to go out into town the next few days. Of course, coupled with the fact that she keeps getting reprimanded for sneaking out after lights out, Eiri had simply done the same as she'd always done; ignored the warning.

With a heavy grunt Eiri falls to her damaged knees, blood staining the ground. With glowing eyes, the five level E's surround her slowly, Eiri's anti-vampire dagger lost in one of the three piles spread around her.

She'd been foolish; not just by leaving when she was told to stay inside, but also by being so occupied in sending a text message to one of her 'friends' that she hadn't noticed the small horde of level E's.

Eiri has never seen a level E before; she's mostly dealt with D's and C's - at least vampires who can think properly are easy to deal with. They are predictable, and can be confused with pretty words before Eiri can sink her dagger into them.

But not this lot.

"Smells... sweet..."

The raspy voice sends shivers of revoltion down Eiri's spine. The edges of her vision have long since darkened and it is sheer will power that is keeping her trembling body from collapsing and becoming an all-you-can-eat buffet.

Regretfully, will power can only take a person so far, and Eiri has long since stopped feeling her bruised and throbbing knuckles.

Eiri forces herself up, her back hunched, as she wipes the some blood off of her chin, moving to the side to avoid an incoming E, but not quite dodging properly. The E's shoulder crashes into hers, and Eiri's back hits the wall of the alley, her head hitting the stone painfully, vision going black for a few seconds.

Pain- more pain, her flesh gets pierced harshly as the E's messily feed on her blood. One is at her neck, another at her leg, one at her ankle and one on her arm. The fifth lets out an inhuman sound, talons reaching for Eiri's neck at a speed Eiri can no longer keep up with, and then it's all over.

Strong winds reduces the E's to nothing but ashes, and yet the harsh, cutting winds, are nothing but a gentle breeze when they touch upon Eiri. Eiri lets out a grunt as she falls forwards, only to have hands catch her weak body.

Eiri slowly looks up, her unfocused eyes trying to focus on her saviour, before the girl winces.

Kuran Kaname does not look amused.

Her blood stains his pristine white uniform when he picks her up, cradling her to his chest firmly, yet gently. However, judging from the look on Kaname's face, Eiri figures that possible dry-cleaning costs are the least of her problems.

'Oh man,' she thinks miserably, glancing away 'I'm totally going to get scolded.'

The silence stretches on as he starts to walk back, holding Eiri to his chest while Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain run up, having originally been charged with the task of getting rid of the E's - until the scent of Eiri's blood hit the air, forcing Kaname into action, at least.

"Lord Kaname-" Aidou is silenced by his cousin's hand on his shoulder, and the fire-wielder shakes his head. From the looks of it, their lord is not to be disturbed right now.

Kaname's jaw is set tensely as he stares stoically ahead. Eiri shifts in his arms lightly, though she keeps quiet, the silence stretching on for a few minutes. It takes all her energy just to hold onto the back of Kaname's coat with one hand, her grip weak, while her other arm dangles uselessly, blood dripping from her fingers and onto the ground; spilled, wasted.

Finally, Kaname speaks. "Give me one good reason, why I should refrain from simply locking you up somewhere."

Eiri blinks slowly, then glances at him through her lashes "... I'd hate you forever?"

"At this point, I'm starting to consider that might be worth it." Kaname says in an unamused tone. Always leaving, always getting trouble; just what did he get himself in with, when he started to involve himself with this girl?

"... You'd never get laid again." Eiri forces a grin, though her eyes are unfocussed and her lips tremble.

Kaname doesn't reply and simply rolls his eyes as he carries her back to the school, so that he can put her to rest in his dorms.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Alright! Uhm... Seems like my introduction to Eiri on here is nothing but a drabble, since I haven't kicked my ass into gear yet to write a proper story... xDD  
>Well, whatever? =D;;;<br>I'll... get to that. Yeah. I will. Yep.

Later. Much, much later.  
>f you want to know more about Eiri, then please check my deviantart account, on which there are loooaaadddsss of pictures; Golden-Hourglass. deviantart. c o m<p>

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Omake:

"Hey, your saliva has healing properties, right?"  
>"Yes..."<br>"... Going to lick me all over~?"  
>"..."<p> 


End file.
